Generic traversing elements are known in the context of spinning machines and are used to guide the roving produced by the spinning station while it is being wound onto a tube. In principle, the traversing element is moved back and forth between two end points on a path running parallel to the rotation axis of the tube so that the roving finally travels onto the tube in the form of layers of roving overlaying one another and the desired roving bobbin is created (in the context of the invention, the term “roving bobbin” shall be construed to be a tube with roving wound thereon).
Conventional traversing elements consist primarily of metal elements that heat up with friction due to the contact with the roving moving past it on the corresponding guide segment of the traversing element, which can have a negative effect on the roving properties.